


Double Stranded Much Veronica?

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [48]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Kevin calls Veronica out on her double stranded when it concerns everyone else and Betty in Veronica's concern. He gets more than he bargains for when Veronica finally tells him a little bit about her childhood.





	Double Stranded Much Veronica?

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #28 (AU) Cult!AU

Kevin's eyes widen as he folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't stop the shaking.

 

“Well that went well.” Veronica said as she sat down on the chair with her hand resting on the table. “At least we learned what we needed to learn.”

 

“We almost joined a cult Veronica!” He shook his head. “That wasn't part of the plan.”

 

“But we didn't Kev.” Veronica looked calmly up into his eyes. “I know you are new to this cult deal Kevin. But in New York there are simply swarms of them.”

 

Kevin glared heatedly. “How would you feel if Betty was with us tonight?”  
  
Darkness entered Veronica's eyes. “Don't you dare Kevin.”

 

Kevin's arms flew wide. “What Veronica? Don't bring Betty's name into this. Don't suggest that she should have gone with us.” He laughed ; “Talk about double stranded Veronica.” He tried to get his breath as he felt his pours opening as more cold sweat rolled down his face.

 

Veronica stood to her feet and moved to stand in front of Kevin. Her hands rose and she pushed Kevin hard backwards. She followed behind the stumbling boy; she pushed him again until he feel onto the floor. She knelt down and leaned forward. “You don't bring Betty into this ever.” Ice was in her fiery eyes.

 

“Then don't put me down for honesty being freaked out by being close to a cult.” Kevin growled low in his throat. “I'm not different from Betty.” Tears sparkled in his eyes as he ducked down his head. “Not everyone is as savvy and brave as you Veronica.”

 

The fire left Veronica. She silently pulled Kevin into her and wrapped her arms around the shaking boy's body. “I'm sorry Kevin.” She whispered as sobs burst forth through her aching chest. “I'm so so sorry.” Tears rolled freely down her cheeks and onto Kevin's neck.

 

Kevin clung to Veronica as he broke in the safety of her arms. When he felt like he could stand on his own once more he pulled away from the girl.

 

“I had to harden myself against everything that the world could bring. At such a earlier age.” A frown formed on her lips. “Mami didn't like it. But I knew even as young as six that my father _expected_ me to be strong … to never show weakness. So I did what my father expected of me. I didn't allow anything in. By the time I entered elementary school …. I wasn't afraid of monsters underneath the bed.”

 

“But you were.” Kevin softly said.

 

“I knew by then how to hide it from the world. From my father.” Veronica wrapped her arms around her body. “Mami, Smithers and Katy knew. They knew how to protect me. So I knew that I was safe.” She sighed. “Then my world and my admiration on how strong my father was was totally and utterly destroyed when he got arrested.” Her eyes slanted. “I hate him. I don't hate what he did. I hate him. My father is dead to me.”

 

Kevin swallowed.

 

“When he told my mother and I what was going to happen there was not one ounce of guilt in his eyes. He didn't feel guilty for stealing from people. He didn't feel guilty for destroying other human beings. He didn't feel guilty for destroying homes and towns. He didn't feel guilty for destroying cities.” Veronica had to stop speaking.

 

Kevin wanted to wrap Veronica back up into a comforting hug. But; he knew that if he touched her then there would be no telling what she would do. It was best if he just allowed her to get this off her chest.

 

“It truly wasn't until I looked into Betty's eyes that first night at Pop's that I honesty felt what my father hand done.” Veronica spoke low as her arms wrapped around her waist. “I swore to myself that if I learned that my father hurt Betty directly …. then I would make him pay dearly for the rest of time.”

 

Veronica's eyes looked deep into Kevin's soul. “If my father ever thinks of hurting Betty then I'll make him wish he was dead.”

 

Kevin read the solemn truth in Veronica's eyes.

 


End file.
